Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger which pressurizes intake air for a combustion engine.
Description of Related Art
For example, a combustion engine for a motorcycle, which is equipped with a supercharger in order to increase output of the combustion engine has been known (e.g., Patent Document 1).